


Poor Sonic

by Krofte



Category: Sonic X, Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Humor, I think I was trying to make a point, I vaguely remember writing this, I wrote this years ago, Parody, cereal murder, it's exaggerated
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 16:21:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13127355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krofte/pseuds/Krofte
Summary: Sonic has a nightmare. A tragedy occurs. Poor Sonic.





	Poor Sonic

In the distance, a blue blur is visibly running across a large hillside.

If we zoomed in closer, we’d see that said blue blur was indeed Sonic the Hedgehog. He’s currently on his way to Tails’ place.

Unfortunately another blurry blur was seen from another point of distance, and by the looks of it, that particular blur was going to cut across poor Sonic’s path. This blur was none other than Amy.

“Oh, no. This is getting way too tedious!” Sonic cried, stopping to greet his pink friend.

“Hey, Sonic!” Amy exclaimed in her high tinkly voice as she looked at him with her eyes bugging out.

“Uh…” Sonic sweat-dropped.

“You. Are. Mine!” Amy pounced on him, and poor Sonic found himself nailed to the ground.

“No, Amy! Wait! What are you doing!?”

Amy was sitting on top of Sonic, and by the looks of it, Sonic won’t be able to dodge any of her kisses without seriously hurting her –or without any consequences, such as invoking her wrath.

Oh, dear.

“NoooOOOOOO!!!”

Sonic sat up in bed all entangled in his deluxe sheets.

“Ugh, why does she _still_ show up in my nightmares?! Why can’t I just dream _regular_ nightmares!” Sonic pouted at his ceiling all furious-like.

“Oh, did you have a dream about us again?” said a voice from directly next to him. In his bed. His. Own. _Bed_.

Sonic slowly turned his head to the left to see Shadow next to him. Shadow just kept on staring at him. Sonic slowly returned his head back to its original position. He then let out a big girly scream and pulled the sheets higher up his chest.

Once again Sonic sat up in bed.

“Oh, God!”

Sonic looked around his to check if there was anyone else with him. Nope. Coast clear.

After collecting himself, Sonic walked downstairs and into the kitchen to eat breakfast. Shadow, Tails and Knuckles were already there. No one looked up when he entered. Sonic decided to ignore that fact, and instead went to fetch some cereal.

He seated himself next to Tails with his chocolate-strawberry flavored cereal in tow, and noticed that everyone was hunched over except for Shadow. They were, for some reason, trying not to laugh.

“Hey! What’s going on? What did I miss?”

Apparently they couldn’t handle it anymore and burst out laughing. Except for Shadow. He just whispered ‘Maria’, which was somehow heard over the cacophony.

Sonic glared at them all.

“How _dare_ you all do this to me! What’s going on?”

After gasping for air for several minutes, Knuckles finally said something that caused Sonic’s quills to stand on end.

“Wait, what?!” Sonic couldn’t take it anymore. It _hadn’t_ been a dream.

So he dunked his face into his cereal.

“Oh, look. He’s drowning. How quaint”, said Shadow, in his usual low raspy voice.

“Hey, Sonic. Come on. That’s it. It’s okay”, Tails was gently lifting a sopping and traumatized Sonic out of his cereal.

When Sonic was finally out of his bowl he glared at Shadow.

“You fucking faker! How dare you!” Sonic pouted after raging.

“Hey, it’s April Fool’s day. And you just got punk’d, sucker!” Shadow stood up and proceed to do the moonwalk.

Everyone besides Sonic sweat-dropped.

Anyway…

“We should do that more often, it’s hilarious!” Knuckles chuckled, and high fived Tails while Shadow ‘hmph’ed in agreement.

“No! You shall _not_ make _anyone_ _ever_ be in the same bed than me!” exclaimed Sonic dramatically.

“Hah! You really don’t want _anyone_ in your bed ever again?” teased Knuckles, which earned him a scathing glare from an incredibly agitated blue hedgehog.

“If I wanted to do what you seem to be insinuating, I could do it elsewhere! So, in your face!” Sonic gloated and flipped the finger at Knuckles. Not such a good idea.

“Why you!”

Sonic dodged an oncoming punch.

His cereal was not as fortunate.

“ _NO!_ My Choco-Berries of immense flavor and an incredible source of fiber!” Sonic lamented. He reached towards the ceiling as if in pain, before falling to his knees next to the fallen warrior that was his cereal.

Poor Sonic.

“Oh… my lovely Choco-Berries. Are you okay? Come here to papa. Come on”, Sonic cooed, picking up his cereal one by one from the floor.

He looked up from the floor with glazed eyes.

Knuckles backed away with his big fist-hands in the air.

“How… could you?” Sonic stood up and threw his precious cereal at Knuckles.

“ _HOW COULD YOU!_ ” Sonic yelled before deflating and sitting on a small stool at the table where another bowl of cereal had magically appeared.

“…Huh?” Tails was thoroughly confused about this whole situation.

Knuckles had bits of cereal sticking to his fur, and Shadow was leaning against the doorframe to the kitchen with a classical air of indifference. He also let out another ‘hmph’.

All of a sudden, Amy burst through the front door to the house. Everyone knew it was her, because no one else bursts through the door by breaking it down.

Everyone in the kitchen looked at Sonic, expecting him to break down into woes of despair and abject misery.

Even Shadow lifted his gaze to settle it on Sonic’s form.

But Sonic did nothing.

He merely continued to happily dig into his reincarnated bowl of Choco-Berries.

Ah, Choco-Berries.

“Oh, _Sonic_!” Amy barged into the kitchen and promptly shoved into Shadow in the process.

Shadow lay face down on the kitchen floor –a small puddle of milk soaking into his classically black and lavish fur- and let out an aggressive ‘hmph’.

Knuckles and Tails exchanged glances.

What would happen now?

As the thought crossed their minds, Amy threw herself at Sonic from behind…

…and Sonic didn’t react.

He merely muttered about the horrible waste of cereal between every spoonful of the cereal he was currently consuming.

After a minute more of silence from everyone, Sonic stood up with a pink tumor stuck to his back and dragged his way into the living room.

He sat down on the couch as if he weren’t being smothered from behind, and grabbed the remote by the coffee table. He proceed to watch the enthralling entertainment that is a black screen.

“You think we should switch on the TV?” Tails questioned with a furrowed brow.

“Nah”, Knuckles shrugged and joined Sonic on the couch.

“Hmph”, Shadow ‘hmph’ed, his fur glistening with a milky sheen.

What a morning.

**Author's Note:**

> So, I was recently going through my old stuff from years ago to determine what to throw away, and whilst quickly reading through an old notebook I found this. At first I wasn't sure why I wrote things so oddly, but then I remembered that I was trying amplify certain things you can find in the fandom regarding these characters. 
> 
> This was also written whilst I was in class. 
> 
> I also didn't know Choco Berries were ever a thing, but apparently it's something.


End file.
